Return To Me
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: A huge fight resulted to a break up no one expected. Now Harry has to try and win back the girl he loves, with a little help from his friends… But no one said it was going to be easy.
1. Chapter One The Fight

**Return To Me**

**Disclaimer:** Like everyone else here, I don't own the original characters but I do own the plot so BACK OFF hahah just kidding... But yes I own the plot

**Summary**

A huge fight resulted to a break up no one expected. Now Harry has to try and win back the girl he loves, with a little help from his friends… But no one said it was going to be easy.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Fight **

He knew right away as the words flew out of his mouth that it was most stupid thing he'd ever said to her. It wasn't like he meant to. No, it was an accident, but it was too late before he could explain. Fuming and hurt, Hermione Granger stood up and stormed up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry close behind desperately trying to get her to stop.

"Mione, will you just slow down!" he called after her. "I was just kidding. You know how Ron and I –"

"Joke a lot, right," she said icily. "Well did it ever occur to you, that maybe all this joking does hurt one's feelings?"

"Of course it did Mione, but please you've-"

"Oh leave me alone Harry!"

"Mione-"

"Don't you "Mione" me Potter. It's over between us!" she shrieked at him. After the words had left her mouth, she stared at him, as if not being able to believe she'd just uttered those words.

Harry stared back at her. His heart had sunk so low he thought it'd fallen out of his chest and onto the floor. He desperately hoped she didn't really mean it. By the look of utter disbelieve she was giving him, she didn't mean it but he couldn't be too sure. After a long silence, Hermione straightened herself up and glared at him again.

"Yup," she said as if trying to convince her own self and not him. "It's over Harry. It's _over."_

Before he could say anything else to her, she was already half way up the stairs to the Girls' dormitory. Surely she didn't mean it… But what if she did? Was it really over? Was he just going to let her go like that? He tried to run after her but several others were already making their way into the common room. Confused and heart broken, Harry followed Ron up the stairs to the Boys' Dormitory and tried to get some sleep, hoping things will get better in the morning.

XxXxX

The next day however proved to Harry that Hermione was not at all kidding about what she said the night before. Her cold words and dirty looks were perfect evidences of what she'd said. They were over and there was nothing he could do about it. Sulky, heart broken, and tired, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He immediately wished he hadn't come down as soon as he saw Hermione sitting at the table next to Ron. Awkwardly, Harry took a seat on the other side of Ron. He glanced at Hermione to give her a smile but she quickly snubbed him. Sighing, he reached over to get some bread.

"What's goin' on with you two," Ron asked in a low voice that only Harry could hear.

"She broke up with me," Harry said miserably as he buttered his bread. "What's she told you?"

"Oh… No wonder she was calling you such dirty names."

This only made him feel worse. Harry glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye and his heart ached a little. He didn't really want it to be over. There had to be some way to get her to forgive him. After breakfast, Harry and Ron headed for their Transfiguration class, still talking about the problem Harry had gotten himself into.

"Ew, could it be that the famous Harry Potter is in love?" Ron sniggered. "oooh."

"Oh shut up. I just… I miss her." Harry said dejectedly. Suddenly, an idea hit him. Ron could help him! He immediately turned to Ron.

"Harry are you okay? You have this wild look about in your eyes that-"

"Shut up. You have to help me."

"Help you? With what?" Ron asked confused.

"Win her back!"

"Win whose back?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can be such a git sometimes. Win Hermione back!"

"Erm, how?"

Frustrated, Harry pushed Ron aside and continued on his way to class. Ron stood in the hall staring at Harry with a confused look until it dawned on him.

"Hey! Harry! Mate wait up!" he said and tried to run for it only to slip on his shoelace. "Damn it." Tying his shoelaces quickly, Ron ran after Harry, wanting to know just how they were going to get Hermione to like Harry again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooh I've come back from the... Uhm.. Land of the Idle. Lol. Anywayz, this is a new story... Not much to say about it. I know it isn't the best but I do hope you like it. Oh and don't forget to Review! PRETTY PLEASE! lolz Laterzz

**MarauderWormtail89**


	2. Chapter Two The Mission

**Return To Me**

**Summary:**

A huge fight resulted to a break up no one expected. Now Harry has to win back the girl he loves, with a little help from his friends… But no one said it was going to be easy.

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Mission **

Harry stood in the common room staring at the people that had so willingly volunteered to help him win Hermione back. He was too surprised to see Malfoy there that he didn't bother asking why he was there in the first place. As soon as Ron walked in, the meeting began.

"Okay, here's the thing, we need to come up with a plan to get Hermione to come back to me," Harry explained as they listened intently. He looked at Malfoy, waiting for him to scoff or snort with disgust or mutter something about dirty little mudbloods, but he remained silent. "Well, any ideas?"

Harry looked at the faces that were before him. Sitting on the sofa was Lavender, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Draco Malfoy. They all looked at Harry as though he'd lost his mind. He sighed.

"Please you guys, you've got to help me! I can't come up with all the ideas!" Harry desperately pleaded with them. To his surprise, Malfoy raised his hand. It was such a polite gesture that Harry took a minute to address him. "Yes, Malfoy?"

Almost at the mention of his name everyone turned to him and began to question him. They'd hurried into the common room not knowing that he'd come along. Seamus and Neville who were sitting on each side of him quickly moved away as though he was poisonous and deadly. Harry took a minute to calm them down.

"Will you all please shut up!" he said, but his curiosity got the best of him. "What _are _you doing here Malfoy?"

He looked surprised. "Uhm, well Ginny said I could come along—"

Everyone quickly turned to Ginny with questions.

"What's he doin' here?"

"You brought him?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Have you gone mad!"

"Everyone shut up!" Harry bellowed. He ran a hand through his untidy jet-black hair as he sighed. "Okay, fine, just leave them alone—"

But Ron was already on his feet demanding why on earth his sister was hanging out with a Slytherin who was his enemy. Ginny simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm dating him and there's nothing you can do about it," she said cheekily.

Ron looked like he was about to faint. "Dating? What for!"

"Oh why don't you bugger off," Ginny snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" Harry exploded. "I haven't got time for this Q and A thing okay? If they're dating, fine!"

"But Harry—"

"Ron, please! I'm desperate here!" Harry cut him off.

"Oh fine… I guess there really isn't anything I can do… Except kick his sorry arse if he ever hurts my sister."

"Like you ever could," Malfoy sneered but apologized quickly when Ginny gave him a threatening glare.

"Anyway! Can we please focus? I didn't bring you here for nothing you know. Now, Draco, what were you going to say?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you want, you could try sending her some flowers," Malfoy suggested. "It's not a very big idea, but it's a start."

Ginny smiled up at him adoringly. Harry somehow found this a bit odd. He wasn't used to seeing them making moon eyes at each other. Forgetting about them, he thought about Malfoy's idea. It wasn't so bad really. It was simple and somewhat chivalrous and old fashioned. It might just work.

"Brilliant! Okay, but how? She won't even talk to me," Harry said.

"Well," Neville said speaking for the first time. "You could send one of the girls up the dormitories for you. They could give her the flowers."

Harry felt stupid. Of course, why didn't he think of that? "That's perfect Neville! Perfect! But, just incase this fails, we need a back up plan, any ideas?"

"You could always serenade her," Luna said in her quiet voice.

Ron made a face. "There's no way Harry's going to sing. Right mate?"

"Never," Harry scoffed. "I'd rather Voldemort—(everyone gasped at the name) – Will you guys get a grip? Heavens to Betsy—come to the school than have to sing a song." He replied. Not wanting to hurt Luna's feelings, he quickly added, "Thanks for the idea though."

"I know!" Ginny said excitedly. "You could buy her something really really pretty that she'll like."

Harry frowned. "Oh, like what?"

"A golden book," Ron sniggered. "That girl doesn't like pretty things."

"Shows how much you know. Hmph."

"Let's make that plan B. Anymore ideas?" Harry asked.

Everyone shook their heads. He sighed. At least he got some ideas from them. Now the only problem was, where was he going to get flowers?

"Anyone know where I can get some flowers?" Harry asked.

"The garden!"

"I don't think Hogwarts has a garden… " Lavender stated.

"Neville'll get you some flowers! He's the plant guy ain't ya Neville?" Seamus said.

Neville nodded nervously. "Well then," Harry said in relief. "It's settled. I'm giving her flowers."

"And a card," Lavender piped up. "You have to have a card Harry."

"And you have to make it say something very nice." Ginny added.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"A poem!"

"Telling her how much you love her!"

"Poems? Ew." Ron stuck out his tongue.

"Oh grow up." They all said.

"Okay, what should the poem say?" Harry yawned. "Look, I'm too tired for this, and I'm sure you guys are all worn out too. What say we all think of it tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, meeting adjourned."

Everyone got up and headed to where they should be. Ron and Harry walked together up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry could only hope their plan would work. Ron, sensing his worry, gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry mate, it'll be alright," he said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. I really hope so."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, before I continue on with this story, there are a few things that you need to know. A couple of characters in this story are also from the 6th book of HP. And if you've read it, you'll know that Harry and Ginny got together, BUT! In this story, that never happened. NEVER! Lol not that I don't like that pairing. It's just that it isn't part of this story. Okay? Yeah if this sounds confusing I'm sorry. Lol I'm not the best writer in the world. But yes that's all I've got to say. Thank you

**Marauderwormtail89**

**PS: **Oh, and if you did read the 6th book, you'll know that ron took a love potion that was supposed to be given to harry by accident, which I've made a referrence to in this story. Oh and one more thing, Ron and Lavender hooking up? It never happened in this story okay? Lol and if I've spoiled the story for you. I give you my most sincere apologies.


	4. Chapter Three Flowers And A Poem

**Return To Me**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Flowers And A Poem**

"Harry! Harry!" Seamus' voice rang out in the hall as he ran after Ron and Harry the next day. "I've got it! I've got the perfect poem!"

Grinning, Harry asked him to recite it. "Well, let's hear it then."

Clearing his throat, Seamus recited it. "Okay. Here goes. Roses are red, violets are blue, I made a stupid joke and lost you. Please forgive me." He said proudly, puffing out his chest. "What'd you think?"

Ron looked like he'd been petrified. Harry blinked, not sure of what to say. He laughed nervously. That was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. How could he ever tell Seamus that he hated it?

"Uhm," Harry said smiling falsely. "That was… Uhm… I'm speechless."

"Okay, how about this one," Seamus suggested as he got out a piece of parchment. "Hermione, sorry I made that horrible joke, I was just being a stupid bloke."

Ron tried to keep himself from laughing. He took a deep breath and in a quivering voice said, "How about this Seamus. My name is Harry Potter, and I made a mistake, how about we shake hands and share a milkshake?"

"What… Sorry to break it to you Ron, but that sucked," Seamus said shaking his head.

Ron faked a gasp. "Really? No!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you don't like any of those, we could come up with some after lessons. What do you say?"

Harry immediately nodded. "Absolutely. Terrific idea. We've gotta go now. See Ya." Harry grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him off. "Can you believe him? Those were the lousiest poems I've ever heard!"

"He's off his rocker is what. Why do you have to put in a poem anyway? You could just say sorry." Ron muttered.

"I could, but then there wouldn't be much effect. No, Ron I've gotta do something that'll prove to her how much she means to me."

Ron gasped. "You do love her don't you?" he sniggered again. "Awe…"

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped and stormed up to the common room. Unexpectedly, he bumped into Hermione as soon as he walked through the portrait hole. He stared at her, unable to speak. She scowled at him. "S-S-sorry."

"Hmph," she said and pushed past him. She gave Ron a smile and greeted him before leaving.

Ron shook his head as he joined Harry on the sofa. "Well, it's official, she hates your guts. Are you sure that she'll be swayed with your flowers and poem?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up at Ron. What if they didn't work? He sighed. "Well, there are always many things one can do. But I'm not going to give up on her so easily." His voice quivered. "I mean… I need her."

Ron looked surprised. Was his best friend going to cry over a girl? At the thought of it, Ron began to feel very uncomfortable. He awkwardly patted Harry on the back and tried his best to comfort his downtrodden friend.

XxXxXxX

When the whole tower for Gryffindor Tower was soundly asleep a group of students gathered in the common room, ready to discuss what needed to be done. Yawning and sleepy eyed, Ron took a seat on a chair and shook his head.

"Why've we got to do everything so late at night? What's wrong with stuff in the afternoon or in the morning," he whined. Everyone simply ignored his statement.

Harry rubbed his hands together. "Okay, Neville, what've you got?"

Nervously, Neville pulled out a bouquet of lovely looking flowers. There were many colors like, Yellow, Blue, Red, Pink, and white. They resembled Tulips. Harry quickly took them and took a whiff. They smelled great too.

"This is brilliant! You're brilliant Neville!" Harry said excitedly. "Now that we've sorted that out, what about the poem?"

Several hands went up immediately, only Ron seemed to be grumpy. Not knowing whom to pick first, he called on Ginny. She smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket.

She cleared her throat and began to read. "It's hurt me to know, I've inflicted pain upon you. There are so many words to say, but none of which I can choose from, so simply I will put this, in the only way I can, and I hope that you will understand; I'm sorry."

Luna and Lavender were sniffling as they wiped small tears from her eyes. Draco, Seamus, and Neville were all looking very odd, like they were struggling to keep themselves from breathing. Ron was the only one who hadn't heard since he was snoring so loudly. Harry shook him awake.

"George did it mum! George did—Wha? Oh, Hi Harry," he yawned again. "Are we still here?"

"Will you please stay awake, I need your help the most!" Harry said sternly. "No more sleeping."

"Right," he yawned again as he drifted off to sleep. "No more sleeping…"

"Hmm, I like that, okay, any other suggestions?" Harry asked. "Yes, Lavender?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, say you'll forgive me so we can snog in the back room." She giggled. Everyone laughed except Ron who was back to snoring.

"Erm… Okay… Moving on. Anymore suggestions?" he laughed. "Malfoy? Okay, let's hear it then."

Malfoy, blushing slightly, cleared his throat. He took a deep breath before starting. "Roses are red, violets are blue, and please say you'll forgive me because I love you."

As soon as he finished nearly everyone burst out laughing, except for Harry who thought it wasn't as funny as it sounded. After a long debate with the others which to pick he decided that Ginny's poem would go best with Neville's lovely bouquet of flowers. Grinning from ear to ear he dismissed them, but Neville sat in his seat looking rather afraid.

"Neville? Are you okay? I said you could go," Harry said. Neville looked up at him, his eyes wide and watery.

"Harry, about the flowers—"

"They're magnificent!"

"Yes but—"

"No worries Neville, thanks to you things will work out fine for me!"

"But—"

"Now go on up and get some sleep."

Neville sighed, nodded, and headed upstairs. Harry shook his head as he looked at Ron who was snoring rather loudly in the armchair. Harry walked over and shook him vigorously.

"Mm… Oh Fleur—Wha?" Ron snorted. "Where'd everyone go? What'd I miss?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ron up off from the chair. "Everything. Come on; let's go up before McGonagall comes in here and sees us." He said. Curiously, he added, "Why'd you say Fleur? Were you dreaming of her?" he smirked.

Ron blushed and hurried his steps. "G'night mate."

Harry laughed. He stopped and took a look at the stairs leading up to the Girls' Dorm. He sighed. Harry did miss her so much.

"Goodnight Hermione… Sweet dreams," and with that he ran up the stairs. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Four Making Things Worse

**Chapter Four – Making Things Worse**

As he walked down the stairs, Harry couldn't stop humming to himself and being in a cheerful mood. He greeted everyone he passed, not caring if they thought he was some crazy lunatic. He joined Ron in the Great Hall, still grinning. He glanced at Hermione. He was too happy to let her bring him down. In just a couple of hours, she was going to be in for the biggest surprise of her life.

"Hello Hermione," he smiled as he took a sip of his juice. Ron looked at him, then at Hermione, and then him again. "Great day isn't it?"

She frowned. "Sure, Harry, sure." She finished up and headed for her first lesson.

Ron looked at Harry. "What was that? You talked to her!"

"Yes," Harry said slowly as if speaking to a child. "Um, I was here Ron. I did the talking, remember?"

"Well… Okay. Oh look, here comes your crew of helpers," he said.

Harry looked up to see Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lavender and Malfoy walking towards them. Harry stood up, smiling.

"Well, have you got it all ready?" He asked eagerly. They all nodded. "Excellent, excellent, where's Seamus?"

"Just finishing up the card. He'll be here soon," Ginny replied.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

"One of you has to give it to her before lessons start. She's at the library right now, doing some final touches on her homework. One of you has to go there and give it to her. Okay?" Harry explained.

They nodded. "I'll bring it," Ginny said. They all split up before going to their first lesson. Harry shook Ron happily. This was going to be a good day. No. It wasn't going to be a good day. It was going to be a great day.

XxXxXxX

Hermione sat in the quiet library, staring at her books. This was the only place she knew where she could get some peace in quiet. Harry would never think to come in here. Harry…

_I miss him so much, _she thought as she absent-mindedly made her quill float in the air. _I mean it's not like I wanted this. He made me do this… Oh if only he'd apologize already. I can't stand this anymore!_

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice rang through her thoughts. Hermione looked up and smiled faintly.

"Oh, hello Ginny," she said. She glanced at what she was holding. "What's that you've got there?"

"Oh," this question made Ginny smirk. "Just a little something for you from someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"A boy named Potter." Ginnygrinned widely. "Here."

Hermione took the bouquet of blues, yellows, pinks, and reds of flowers from Ginny. She took a whiff and was immediately lost in the wonderful smell. They were lovely.

"Oh they're beautiful!" she said.

Ginny couldn't contain herself. "Read the card! Read the card!"

Hermione picked up the folded small piece of parchment and read it. She had to read it twice before she understood that Harry was apologizing. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh… Oh my." Was all she could think of to say at the moment. "They're so beautiful and the poem… Who knew? He sure is—AHH!"

Hermione instantly dropped the bouquet of flowers, screaming for they'd just come to life and tried to bite one of her fingers. Ginny stared at the chomping white teeth the flowers had suddenly grown. She stumbled back and fell over.

"What is going on here?" said the librarian. "What's all this noise? This is—Ahhh! What in the world is _that_?"

Nearly everyone in the library was on their feet now, scared. Thinking quickly, Ginny stood up, grabbed one of Hermione's thick books and slammed it down on the man-eating flowers. Hermione was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"What is this? Another one of Harry's stupid jokes? Well you can just tell Harry he can-he can- he can… Ooh I'm _so _mad!" Hermione said furiously. She grabbed all her books and stormed off.

Ginny looked down at the flattened flowers. "Neville," she said before running out after Hermione.

XxXxXxX

Running through the halls, not caring how much it hurt her, was Ginny. She had to tell Harry what had happened in the library. Her timing was perfect. Harry was just coming out of his lesson of Transfiguration. She immediately grabbed Harry and led him away from the crowd.

"How'd it go?" he asked. He couldn't wait to hear what she had to say. "Well, come on then, tell me! What'd she say?"

"It's bad Harry," Ginny gasped for air. "It's bad! The flowers were… Well, I don't know how it happened but one minute they were okay and the next… They tried to bite her!"

Harry blinked. "They what?"

"They tried to bite her! The flowers!"

"But-but- how? They're just flowers!" Harry exclaimed. Just then Neville walked by. Harry immediately pinned him to the wall. "What did you do? What did you do?"

"I-I- Harry please you're- wow, you're- Ow-ow. I don't understand," Neville sputtered in fear.

"Those flowers you sent tried to bite Hermione! What were they?" Ginny asked.

"Oh," Neville's face went extremely red as he tried to think of an explanation. "Well, you see, um, I found them… Well I didn't really find them… Someone suggested… They're _Snaptus Perreniales." _

"They're what?"

"They're um… Oh… How do I put this? They're snapping flowers… They're fine at night, but as soon as it's mid morning, they go ballistic!"

"And you didn't tell me this?" Harry demanded, fury running through his veins.

"I-I- I tried but you wouldn't listen!"

Harry let him go. "Oh."

Ginny shook her head. "Well, now you've just made things worse Harry. She thought you were playing another one of your jokes on her. She's very upset you know."

"No! Really?" Harry snapped. "Excuse me, I've got to get to my next lesson." He shook his head as he pushed past him. Now what was he going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's another chapter for you. I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed, and I know that I'm cruel for making Harry seem like he has bad luck but hey, you never know, his luck might change. Lol. I hope you enjoyed his chapter. Don't forget to review!

**MarauderWormtail89**


	6. Chapter Five Late Night Meeting

**Chapter Five – Late Night Meeting**

Harry sat in the armchair, staring aimlessly at the fire burning before him. What was supposed to be a great day turned out to be a disaster. He was supposed to win his girlfriend back, but only managed to push her further away. And it was all Neville's fault. And Ron's. If he hadn't started it, he and Hermione never would have fought about it. Sighing he thought back to what caused the whole thing…

_Ron had just come in through the library doors looking rather exhausted. He flopped himself down on the chair in front of Harry and Hermione who were studying._

"_Oh, so I'm just not important anymore since you two are dating, is that right," Ron said sulkily. _

_Hermione looked up and offered him a smile. "You're still important. Where were you?"_

"_Doing detention. Honestly, don't you two do anything else other than study?"_

"_Yes, of course, but lessons are more important," Harry said indignantly._

_Ron rolled his eyes. "Right, okay. And just what else do you do?"_

_Harry smirked. "You know, read about potions and how to transform objects and such."_

_Ron sniggered. "You poor bloke. How'd you ever manage to end up with a book worm like her anyway?"_

"_Funny isn't it, she's so smart, yet she couldn't save herself from a troll." _

_At that statement Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione, however, scowled. "Go on, laugh it up," she said._

"_Did you know, that even as we're snogging, she makes me recite all the things I've learned? That's how much of a nerd she is," Harry continued to laugh, not noticing the look of hurt on Hermione's face. "I don't even know why I started to date such a boring intelligent person."_

_They continued to laugh though it wasn't really funny. Fuming, Hermione stood up and gathered her books. She glared at Harry before storming off._

Harry sighed again. Just then, Neville entered cautiously, followed by Ginny and Ron. They took their seats on the sofa and waited for him to speak. Finally, Harry turned to them. He looked at their illuminated faces. They all looked very tired.

"Where're the others?" he asked.

"Malfoy's got himself detention, and Lavender won't wake up." Ginny piped up. "Seamus is studying in the library and Luna… Well I haven't got a clue where she's gone."

"Oh, " Harry mumbled. "All right, let's start then… Any one have any other ideas as to what I can do to win back Hermione?"

"Just say you're sorry damn it," Ron snapped grudgingly. He was very cranky from the lack of sleep. "I mean, honestly Harry, it's all that needs to be done!"

"Not after the disaster today! In fact, if it weren't for you two, I wouldn't even be here in this stupid situation!"

"Well if it's our fault, why do you want our help so badly?" Ron retorted.

Harry sighed. He really wasn't in any mood to fight with Ron right now. He sat back down on his armchair and gave Ron an apologetic look. As the night wore on, they discussed what else could've been done to win back Hermione.

"Well, you could always do Luna's suggestion," Ginny said tiredly. "You could just serenade her."

At this, Ron made gagging noises, which made Neville laugh. Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to do that at all. No matter what.

"No! Do you know how bad that'll make me look?" Harry said. "I mean, come on!"

"Well… You could always go and… save her," Neville suggested feebly. "It's worth a shot."

"Save her…" Harry thought about it. It wasn't such a bad idea. All he had to do was borrow some cronies and ask them to scare her. Then, he could come to her rescue and they'd all be happy again. "Neville, that's perfect!"

"It is?" Ron asked.

"It is?" Neville asked in astonishment.

"Yes! It is! I'm sure this is going to work." Harry said confidently. "This is foolproof. I know it. Okay, meet me here tomorrow afternoon. Tell everyone. I've got just the plan." He smiled. This was going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.


	7. Chapter Six Damsel In Distress

**Chapter Six – Damsel In Distress**

Harry waited anxiously for Malfoy to arrive. He'd been wanting a word with him all morning but of course he was too busy running around with Ginny to care. At last, Malfoy arrived, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked at them from head to toe. They were perfect for his plan.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Harry asked as he looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Sorry, Potter, but not everyone here is lifeless," Malfoy drawled just like he used to. Suddenly realizing what he'd said, he quickly apologized. "Sorry about that… Anyway, what do you want us to do?"

"Well… I need you to send these two after Hermione," Harry whispered, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy looked at him like he was insane. "Why would you do that? If you care about her, why are you—"

"No, no you moron. I'm not going to send them after her… I'm just…" Harry thought of a way to say what he wanted to say. Pathetically, he said, "I'm just sending them… After her. Do you get it?"

Malfoy's blank expression answered his question for him. Harry let out exasperated sigh. "It's just for pretend!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Malfoy grinned. He liked the idea of getting to be mean again. "What do you want us to do? Kidnap her? Stuff poison in her food? What?"

"None of that," Harry rolled his eyes. "I just need you to scare her. You know, corner her in the hall and be mean to her like you used to."

Malfoy looked frightened. "Are you insane? That girl punched me remember!" he exclaimed. "I'm not letting that happen again you know."

Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. He was very desperate for this happen. Malfoy sighed, finally giving in. Another couple of hours and the plan was set to go. They ran up to the school and spotted the rest of the gang sitting in the Great Hall. Harry rushed over and explained the plan. He gave them each one of the enchanted coins he used for the DA years before. Everything was set. Now, they just had to find the target.

XxXxXxX

Hermione walked in the hall, not really paying attention to where she was going. She was too busy thinking about Harry. Why hadn't he apologized? Not… Not that she was waiting for one. After all, she was the one that blew up and said that it was over between them… But still, Harry should apologize for what he said about her.

_Why am I even thinking about that jerk anyway? _She asked herself. _It's not like I was in love with him or anything… I mean, it's only been a couple of months. Of course… I have had a crush on him for a while… hmm…_

She was so busy thinking that she didn't realize that Malfoy and his gang were waiting for her. She walked right into them. All her books dropped to the floor as soon as she saw whom she'd bumped into. Scowling, she bent down to pick up her books. It wasn't any surprise to her when one of them kicked one of her books further away from her.

"_Honestly,"_ she said, "haven't you got better things to do than be stupid?"

"Watch it, mudblood," Malfoy sneered. "None of your _friends_ here to help you."

"Unless you've forgotten, _Malfoy, _I can handle myself quite well." She scowled. She got up and pushed past them but Crabbe and Goyle took hold of her. "Get your disgusting fat fingers off of me you goons."

They didn't let go but squeezed tighter. Hermione let out a whimper. "That hurts you numbskulls." She said through gritted teeth.

"Poor poor mudblood. Whose gunna save you now?" Malfoy sneered. He stopped and looked around as if waiting for someone to come along on cue. Hermione frowned at him. He cleared his throat and said it again, only a little louder. "Whose gunna save you now?"

He continued to look around. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're stupider than usual," she muttered.

"I said, whose gunna save you now?"

Then, as if on cue, Harry rushed toward them from out of the corners. He tried to look as courageous as possible. He tried not to look at Hermione when he finally reached them. He glared at Malfoy, who, in the most childish way, stuck out his tongue at him. Harry, taken aback, took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"You tell your goons to get their hands off of her," he demanded. He only hoped Hermione didn't see through this very badly acted plan.

"And if I don't? What're you going to do? Call for your mum?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry, not wanting to inflict any serious pain on Malfoy, poked him with his wand. "I said you let her go."

"I refuse to listen to you."

Harry glared at him and poked him again. "_LET HER GO!"_

Frightened, Malfoy gestured for his minions to let Hermione go. As soon as she was free they took off to leave them alone. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Hermione, hoping for a little gratitude, except she was scowling at him.

"I don't know what you're playing at Harry, but you couldn't look more of a fraud just then," she snapped at him. "Hmph." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Damn it," Harry muttered under his breath. "Stupid… Ah!"

She turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said miserably and walked away sullenly.


	8. Chapter Seven Romilda Vane

**Chapter Seven – Romilda Vane**

Shaking his head, his heart heavy with sorrow, Harry slumped down on the armchair in front of the fireplace. He was running out of ideas. What if she was really serious about it? What if she never took him back? Of course… it would be very silly of her. It was a joke.

_A very offensive joke, _said a voice in his head. He could call another meeting… but then what? They'd all be too grumpy to care anyway. He knew that as much as they wanted to help him, they were getting very restless of it all. He jumped when he heard a voice from behind. Looking around he spotted a second year staring at him. He knew her right away.

Romilda Vane. She was the one that gave him a box of chocolate frogs full of love potion. Her plan was brilliant but backfired when Ron had accidentally eaten them. Too weak to tell her off, Harry remained silent as she took a seat on the armchair next to him.

"Hello Harry," she said in a sultry voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hi."

"So, I heard that you and your girlfriend have broken up. Is that true?" she asked, her voice rather hopeful.

Not meaning to sound rude, Harry replied, "Yes but what's it to you?"

"Oh… Nothing. I was wondering… Since you haven't a girlfriend, maybe—"

"Nope. Sorry. I'm sort of on a mission to win her back."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence and Harry desperately hoped that she'd leave, but to his dismay, she remained in her seat. Suddenly, she spoke again, this time her voice was high and wild like she was very excited about something.

"Did you say you were trying to win her back?" Romilda asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I am."

"Oh Harry, I've got just the plan to help you!"

Forgetting that this was Romilda Vane, the girl who was madly crushing on him, Harry turned to her eagerly.

"Tell me, go on," he prompted.

"Well, how about you make her jealous? If she sees you with someone else, she'll realize what a fool she is and beg for you back!" Romilda said brilliantly.

Harry thought about. She was right. It might just work. But how could he accomplish that? Who could he possibly ask to go out with him falsely to make her realize her feelings for him? As if reading his mind, Romilda grinned.

"Well, if you're looking for someone, I could pretend to be your girlfriend. I'm an excellent actress. I'm even considering a career in theatre!" Romilda suggested. "So how about it?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. She was as deranged and crazy as she was last year, but she was making some very excellent points. After a moment's thought, Harry nodded. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay, you can be my pretend girlfriend, but I've got to set some rules for you. No kissing, touching, or anything of that sort, unless of course Hermione is in sight." Harry said uneasily. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He got up and bid her goodnight. Just as he was about to disappear into the boys' dormitory, he thought he heard cackling but didn't dwell on it. It was, after all, maybe just the fire.

XxXxXxX

Ron was walking through the hall when he heard the most disturbing sentence he'd ever heard in Hogwarts. He didn't know whether to run away or gag. A group of second year girls were gathered in front of the door to the Potions class giggling and sharing stories. Just as he passed by, he heard the most terrifying thing.

"Didn't you hear? Romilda finally got Harry Potter to date her!"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Romilda? Harry? It was like his worst nightmare. He strained his ears to hear more.

"Yes, he asked her last night while they were sitting in the common room!"

"How did she ever manage that?"

"Well, she says he's always fancied her but was always too afraid to ever mention anything."

More giggles followed. Ron, his eyes wide with fear, took off running for the Gryffindor tower. He had to talk to Harry and figure out how to sort out these lies about him and that…. That… very vain young woman. It was no wonder they called her Romilda Vane. Pushing past everyone, Ron rushed through the portrait hole and fell flat on his face.

Harry was just coming down the stairs when he spotted Ron's fall. He rushed over to help him up. He looked very upset. Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him.

"Ow, Ron, ow stop." Harry said.

Ron was stammering as he tried to figure out what to say to him. "Harry!" he said his voice high and cracking.

"What? What is it Ron?"

Ron said something incoherent. "Is it Timmy? Did he fall in the well? A fire? What? SPEAK DAMN IT!" Harry said and slapped Ron.

Ron stared at him and let go. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Well you wouldn't talk! What's going on with you?" Harry asked. He sat him down on the sofa. "You look like you've just seen spiders."

Ron shuddered. "Spiders… I _hate _spiders." He shuddered again. "But this isn't about spiders. No, Harry, this is about Romilda Vane!"

"Oh? What about her?"

"I was passing through the hall and I heard some of these second years talking about how Romilda finally got her man. YOU!"

Harry tried to look as shocked as possible. He knew Ron would react this way. "Me?"

"Yes! They say you told her you've always fancied her and asked her to be your girlfriend last night, right here!" Ron shuddered. "I hate spiders Harry, and you know that, but this is even more frightening."

Harry looked at his shoes. "Uhm… well, Ron…"

Ron lunged at him, grabbing him by the shoulders. There was look of madness in his eyes as he shook Harry vigorously.

"NO! It's not true! Tell me it isn't true!" Ron said.

"I—"

"No!" Ron fell back on the sofa and stared at Harry in disbelief. "No! Harry! How could you? This is terrible!"

Harry calmed him down before he explained the whole concept, but halfway through, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, and Seamus burst through the portrait hole demanding answers. After what seemed like a very long time, it all finally sunk in that it was just another plan to win Hermione back.

"Well," Ginny said, "I've gotta say, it wouldn't be anything we'd suggest, but if you think it'll work Harry…"

"I'm telling you, this is bad news," Ron persisted. "This is Romilda Vane we're talking about!" he lowered his voice. "She's evil."

"Honestly Ron," Lavender scoffed. "Come off it."

"Don't worry," Harry said reassuringly. "This is one plan that isn't going to go to the gutter. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who've reviewed. Lol, if my story sucks, I'm worry, I'm like the worst writer, but I can't help it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I liked writing it. Anyway, don't forget to review!

**MarauderWormtail89**


	9. Chapter Eight Snogging

**Chapter Eight – Snogging**

Humming, Luna walked outside to the school grounds. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the sky was full of white puffy clouds, and the birds were singing up in the trees. Halfway across the grounds, she spotted Hermione sitting by the lake. She looked very sad as she stared at the lake gloomily. Hoping to cheer her up, Luna joined her.

"Hello Hermione," she said as she took a seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked at her and smiled faintly. "Yeah, I'm okay. What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You aren't… By any chance about what happened with you and Harry are you?"

Hermione sighed. "Of course I am… I miss him an awful lot you know. Part of me wants to apologize, but seeing as I didn't really do anything, there isn't any need for me to apologize."

Luna nodded as if she understood. "You know, he's very sorry. He's been trying to apologize to you, but he says you won't give him the time of day."

"Well…"

"Maybe, you should go see him. I know for sure he's up in the common room sulking as usual."

Hermione's face lit up. "Really?" her face fell. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Luna smiled. "Believe me, he wants to talk to you."

Hermione, smiling, stood up and took off for the castle. She rushed past Ginny who was walking towards Luna as if bearing some news. Ginny looked back at Hermione.

"Where's she going?" she asked.

"Harry's going to thank me! I've just gone and fixed his problems!" Luna said cheerily. "Hermione's on her way to let him apologize."

Ginny looked horrified. She knew perfectly well that they'd been told to report to Harry if they saw Hermione heading up to the Gryffindor tower so he could commence a snogging session with Romilda in front of her.

"Luna! No!" she said. She dug in her pockets for her enchanted coin but it was nowhere to be seen. How could she warn anyone to tell Harry not to go on with the snogging session? "Ooh… Damn it. Luna, you've gone and made a disaster!" she muttered still looking for her coin. "Do you have your enchanted coin?"

Luna dug in her pocket, shook her head and said, "No, I must've gone and left it up in the tower."

Ginny grabbed her arm. "Come on, we've got to stop them."

XxXxXxX

"Harry? Harry? This is Neville, I just saw Hermione running for the tower, she should be there soon."

Harry looked at Romilda who was seated on the sofa looking rather cheerful. He gestured for her to come close, which she did without any hesitation.

_This better work_, he thought. He looked at Romilda. "Okay, she should be here any minute so… I guess we'd better erm… Start."

Without replying, Romilda jumped up on him and plastered her lips onto his.

XxXxXxX

Her heart pounding her chest, Hermione ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She couldn't wait to see Harry. She couldn't wait to be with him again. She got to the fat lady and said the password. Trying to look calm, she stepped through the portrait hole.

XxXxXxX

"Abort, abort! Harry! Abort abort! Don't commence the plan!" Ron said desperately, but Harry's coin had been tossed aside and he couldn't hear a thing. "Harry! Harry! Don't go through with the plan!" he looked at Ginny and Luna.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Ginny glared at him.

"I didn't know!" Ron snapped. He tried again. "Harry! Hermione's on her way up to let you apologize! Damn it you git! He's going to kill us you know."

"Oh this is all my fault," Luna cried. She took off sobbing. Ron looked at Ginny. She looked grave.

"This bad… " Muttered Ron. "Very bad."

Ginny hung her head. "No kidding," she replied solemnly.

XxXxXxX

Hermione was frozen in her spot. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was Harry with a girl five years younger than him. Anger began to boil inside her.

_I don't believe this! _She thought angrily as she glared at them. _I run all the way up here to let him apologize only to find he's snogging a girl FIVE years younger! Ooh I could wring his neck right about now._

Unexpectedly, Neville and Seamus burst through the portrait hole, slamming into Hermione, causing all of them to fall to the floor.

"Harry," Neville groaned. "Harry…"

Hermione pushed them off and stood up. She gave Harry (who was now Romilda free) a death glare before walking away. Harry stared after her, than Neville and Seamus. Romilda tried for another kiss but Harry pushed her away. Sticking her nose in the air, she stormed off. Harry hurried over to Neville and Seamus to help them up.

"What's going on," he asked.

"We're so sorry Harry!" Seamus said.

"We didn't know she was coming up here to let you apologize!" Neville added.

"Luna told us a little too late!"

"We're so sorry!"

Harry stared at them. "What?" they told him the whole story and once again he felt like a complete fool. Which he kind of was. Now what? He was sure she hated him more than ever. Or, if she didn't hate him before, she hated him now.

"Well… That's it then boys, I've blown it," Harry muttered. "I've blown it all to hell." And with that, he walked away.

Neville looked at Seamus who seemed to be thinking. "We're really horrible you know. I mean, instead of helping him, we've screwed it up for him."

Smiling Seamus turned to him. "I've got it Neville! I've got it!"

"What?"

"I've got the perfect plan!"

Neville's eyes widened with excitement. "What is it?"

"Fred and George!"

Neville frowned. "Fred and George? What about them?"

"You'll see." Seamus said as he headed for the door.

"But Seamus—"

"Come on then!" Seamus said grabbing Neville's robes and dragged him out of the common room.


	10. Chapter Nine Love Potion

**Chapter Nine – Love Potions**

The next day, Seamus and Neville sat together in the Great Hall waiting for a parcel to be delivered. This was a plan that only they knew and they were positive it was going to work. They just had to make sure the right person drank it. Just then, the owls came zooming into the Great Hall and as expected a parcel was dropped onto Seamus' lap. Quickly grabbing the parcel, Seamus grabbed Neville's robes and dragged him away.

"Hey! Guys!" Harry called after them. "Where're you going? You haven't had breakfast—"

"Sorry mate, gotta go," Seamus said hurriedly and accompanied by Neville, ran out of the Great Hall. They ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, straight to the boys' dormitory. They made sure no one was there and opened the parcel. It was exactly what they were expecting. Inside the cardboard box was a small bottle that consisted of a red liquid. Neville looked at it nervously.

"What… What is it?" he asked Neville asked.

"_It _is the answer to all our problems." Seamus beamed. "This, Neville, is a love potion." He paused expecting a gasp but Neville looked at him blankly. Seamus rolled his eyes. "If Hermione drinks this, she'll fall in love with Harry!"

Neville frowned. "But… Seamus…"

"This plan is fool proof Neville! Absolutely foolproof."

"But… But Seamus—"

"Neville shut up! I have to—"

Bracing himself, Neville shook Seamus. "It's not going to work Seamus! It's not going to work! The effect of the potion is not what—"

Seamus pushed him off. "Oh puh-leeze. If you're thinking of how it'll take effect, you're wrong. This is another potion Neville. Whoever drinks this will fall in love with whoever they see first."

Neville relaxed. The last time he'd heard, love potions worked with the person given the potion falling in love with the person who'd given it to them. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"Because, I didn't think you'd be thick headed enough, not to read the INSTRUCTIONS!" Seamus bellowed as he shoved the bottle in front of Neville.

"Well sorry," Neville mumbled. "So, all we have to do is make sure Hermione drinks it and sees Harry first."

Seamus nodded. "Exactly, now… How do we get her to drink it?"

Neville thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "Gimme that." He took the bottle and took off.

"Hey! Neville! Wait for me!" Seamus yelled after him as he followed him out of the common room.

XxXxXxX

The library was as quiet as usual. Sitting all by herself, Hermione sat staring blankly at her books. She looked tired and rather sad. Neville had never felt so alive. Seamus peeked from their hiding spot. He had no idea what Neville was going to do.

"Okay, here's the plan," Neville said finally turning to Seamus. "I get her to drink the potion, and you bring Harry here. Got it?"

Seamus nodded. "Got it." Seamus took off.

Neville took out his wand and used a summoning spell. Soon there was a cup of tea in his hand. Carefully, he put in two drops of the potion. It was perfect. He walked over to Hermione and smiled.

"Hey Hermione," he said holding the nice cup of tea consisting of a love potion. "I just thought maybe you'd like some tea?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, erm… Thanks Neville," she said as she took the cup. Neville offered her a smile before leaving. Hermione stared at the cup of tea in her hand. She did miss breakfast. A cup of tea wouldn't hurt at all. Shrugging she took a sip… Then another… And then another… And soon the cup was empty. She went back to her book.

XxXxXxX

Seamus desperately ran around the school seeking Harry. He'd asked nearly everyone he could think off, but they had no clue where he was at all.

"Excuse me, have you seen Harry?" Seamus asked a blonde girl who was walking by. She shook her head. Just then, Draco walked by. He looked awfully grumpy. "Hey, Malfoy, have you seen Harry?"

"No, I haven't." Malfoy grimly replied. "Why?"

"Nothing," Seamus said quickly. Too quickly. "I was just wondering. What's wrong with you?"

Draco sighed. "Oh, I have to go to the library to do schoolwork. Stupid… Transfiguration…Anyway, I'll see you."

Nodding Seamus took off to continue his search for Harry.

XxXxXxX

The library was crowded. It must've been because so many tests were coming along this year. After all, it was their last year. He looked around for a place to sit. There wasn't any available table… except one. Hermione's table. Shrugging, Draco walked over.

"Just because I'm sitting with you doesn't mean I like you," Draco said as he took a seat.

Hermione looked up. She'd never noticed how handsome he was before. In fact, he was so handsome she found herself blushing.

_Wow… he's kind of cute, _she found herself thinking. She couldn't explain it, but all of a sudden, she had a sudden urge to reach out and touch him. Even kiss him.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked noticing that she was staring at him.

Hermione quickly looked back down at her book. As crazy as it was _she _was in love with Malfoy and she was determined to make him hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, two chapters... Lol. Thanks again for the reviews! I love them, I love you ( the people who review and the people who read but forget to review ) hahahaha. Anyways, 2 chapters up, hope you like them!

**MarauderWormtail89**


	11. Chapter Ten Late Night Cat Fight

**Chapter Ten – Late Night Cat Fight**

Walking in the dark narrow corridor, Draco felt like he was being followed. He stopped immediately, whirling around to see who it was, but no one was there. Shrugging, he continued on his way, and as he did so he began to feel that eerie feeling again. Someone was definitely following him. Without stopping he turned, but yet again, no one was there. He shook his head. It was very late at night; maybe it was just his senses playing tricks on him. Nonetheless he quickened his pace.

He was glad he was all alone because the next thing he did was truly embarrassing. He let out a shriek. There in front of him stood Hermione, a crazy look in her eyes. It was as if she'd gone mad. Draco walked back a little as she took a step forward.

"Hello Draco," she hoarsely said. She continued to take another step forward. "Rather late to be out and about wouldn't you say?"

Draco was frightened. He stammered. What was she doing here? _Why_ was she there? "Um, heading up to my house tower I suppose. What are_ you _doing around here anyway?"

"Oh, I was just following you," she replied staring at him with her crazy brown eyes. "Making sure you were okay."

Malfoy gulped. "Well, um, I'm okay, you-you can go now."

She smiled smugly. "But I don't think I will." She lunged at him. "You see, I've been wanting to—"

"Hermione?" Ginny emerged from the shadows. Draco stared at her in shock. Where were they coming from? "What're you doing here?"

Hermione frowned. "I could ask you the same thing." She said quite defensively.

"Oh…" Ginny blushed. "I just wanted to see Draco before I went off to bed."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well… we're kind of dating now…"

Ginny shrieked as Hermione jumped on her and began yanking at her hair. . She tried to fend her off but Hermione wouldn't budge. Not wanting to give up without a fight, Ginny fought back and slapped Hermione.

"Mine! Mine! He's mine!" Hermione said protectively as she jumped at Ginny again.

"Yours? What—What is wrong with you?" Ginny grunted as she pushed Hermione away only to have her come back.

"AHH!" Hermione shrieked and tried to grab hold of Ginny's hair again. Frightened, Draco turned and headed for Gryffindor tower.

XxXxXxX

Anxious and frightened, Neville and Seamus walked into the common room to find Ron and Harry playing chess. They exchanged a glance before rushing over.

"Harry! Harry please tell me you saw Hermione today," Seamus pleaded. "Please!"

"No… I haven't really had time. How come?" Harry replied.

They gulped. "Uh oh," they said in unison. Harry frowned. How were they ever going to explain their backfired plan?

"What's wrong with you two," Ron asked.

"Have—Have you seen Hermione at all today?" Neville asked, slightly trembling. Ron didn't look up as he said no. "Oh no Seamus… Who do you think-- I told you to find him!"

"Yeah well it ain't easy when you've got classes in between!" Seamus shot back.

Harry had now stood up. "What's going on?"

Seamus gulped again. He closed his eyes as he explained the whole situation. He winced and backed away as soon as he saw the murderous look on Harry's face. Ron seemed to be trying his best not to laugh.

"All we know is, we left her at the library," Neville finished. "Whomever she saw after that I don't—"

Just then, the portrait door swung open and Draco rushed in looking very terrified. The four boys stared at him, wondering what he was doing in the common room so late at night.

"Hurry! You have to come! Fight! Downstairs! COME ON!" Draco said and ran out. Without asking, the four boys followed immediately.

When they arrived they fell upon the girls shrieking and yelling at each other as they fought. Ron stared at the fighting girls rolling about on the floor. Before he knew it, he was cheering. "GO Ginny GO! YEAH! PUNCH! YES! PULL HER HAIR! PULL HER HAIR! YANK IT! I SAID—Ow!" Harry had smacked him upside the head.

"What is _wrong _you?" Harry asked and tried to pry the girls apart. "Well come on you gits! Help me!"

All at once, everyone tried to pry the quarreling girls apart. Neville and Seamus held back Hermione while Ron and Harry held back Ginny. Hermione hissed and tried to break free.

"What happened?" Harry asked Ginny.

"She's psycho! Off her rocker! She attacked me that filthy little tart!" Ginny shrieked.

"Calm down Ginny darling," Draco said soothingly. Everyone stared at him, trying not to laugh. "Oh shut it."

"Let go of me! Let go! Draco! Draco I love you!" Hermione was saying.

"You get your own man you—"

"Shut your—"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. "Neville, Seamus, bring her up to the hospital wing and next time you decide to help, TELL ME!"

Heads hung low, Seamus and Neville escorted a very angry and writhing Hermione up to the hospital wing. Harry sighed and shook his head. Things were getting out of hand and if things didn't light up soon, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Come on Ginny," Draco said taking Ginny's hand.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. They waited till they were out of earshot and said, shuddering, "Ew."


	12. Chapter Eleven Surrendering

**Chapter Eleven – Surrendering**

The love potion incident was the final straw for Harry. He was through with it all. If Hermione wanted it to be over, then it was over. There really was no point in trying anymore. It seemed, to Harry, that the more he tried, the angrier she got.

Sighing, Harry stared up at the ceiling. Ron sat beside him, scribbling away on his parchment. Up front, Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk.

After the lesson, Harry followed Ron up to the common room. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. His head hung low, Harry made his way up to the boys' dormitory.

Shaking his head, Ron sat on the sofa to stare at the fireplace. He looked up as someone walked through the portrait hole. It was Hermione. He gestured for her to sit down with him.

"Haven't talked to you in ages," Ron said quietly. "How've you been?"

Hermione sighed. "Could be better. The only reason you haven't talked to me is because you've been helping Harry with his crazy shenanigans."

Ron laughed. "They were all attempts to win you back. Honestly."

"Yes, well, I think he's lost his mind."

"Funny isn't it? You left him for a silly remark and now he's gone insane. I don't know which one of you wins the prize for over re-acting."

Hermione shook her head. "If he wants to apologize, then he should just apologize." Hermione stood. "Good night Ron."

"G'night then," Ron sighed. Soon, he walked up to the boys' dormitory. Everyone else was sleeping except for Harry who was sitting up in his bed, his eyes peculiarly shiny.

"Harry?"

Harry immediately wiped his eyes. He sniffled and lay down.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. He got changed and slipped into bed. "Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry's voice was muffled.

"No, you aren't."

"Fine, I'm not… I just miss her… A lot. Of course, there isn't anything I can do… I've tried everything."

"No, you haven't."

"I haven't?"

"Just say sorry. Harry, it's all she wants."

Without saying a word, Harry went to sleep. Ron sighed. If he didn't want help, he wasn't going to offer it, and with that, he too went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Oooh another two chapters up... don't you just love me? Lol, I know you do... Okay maybe not but hey at least I've updated! Lolz, newayz thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

_**MarauderWormtail89**_


	13. Chapter Twelve Someone Brand New

**Chapter Twelve – Someone Brand New**

The next day, Harry couldn't help but take Ron's idea into consideration. He spent most of his day sitting in his lessons staring blankly ahead of him. Ron on the other hand was back on speaking terms with Hermione, but she still chose to ignore Harry and pretend he never existed. Harry sighed for probably the tenth time of the day. Ron glanced at him before going back to his work.

After lessons and a rather small dinner, since he had no appetite, Harry walked up to the common room. He still couldn't stop thinking of Ron's idea. He was so wrapped up about thinking of the idea he didn't notice that she was sitting there reading a rather thick book. At the sight of her Harry felt his spirits sink even lower.

He wasn't planning on talking to her at all, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Hermione," he said in a voice that he didn't' seem to recognize. She looked up from her book. For a moment she looked like she was about to smile but ended up frowning.

"Oh," she seemed disappointed, "It's only you."

His knees trembling, he walked over to where she was seated and took a seat. He was afraid she'd throw her thick book at him.

"Well," she said. "What do you want?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I was wondering… If maybe you and I…" he trailed off. Another person was there in the common room. A rather handsome young man with wavy blonde hair and alluring brown eyes. Harry's eyes widened as this boy put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

If possible, Harry felt even more crushed than he already was. He was sad and angry all at once. Who was this boy? Why was he touching Hermione? Hermione, seeing the look of utter disbelief on his face, rolled her eyes.

"Harry this is Nathan," she smiled up at the blonde boy, "he and I are… Kind of together now."

Harry felt as if a hundred million heavy loaded trucks had landed on him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He was trying so hard and she was going to cast him aside he was some old Barbie doll that had lost her head. Without saying a word, Harry stood up and headed for the dormitory stairs. Somehow his sadness had evaporated and was replaced with pure anger. Not towards Hermione, but at himself, and the boy who was standing there now in her presence. He had to get her back. He had to. He wasn't going to lose the only girl he loved to some pretty boy. More determined than ever, Harry entered the boy's dormitory and lay in bed only to spend the entire night plotting of a way to win his precious Hermione back.


	14. Chapter Thirteen One Last Idea

**Chapter Thirteen – One Last Idea**

Not noticing that the sun had come up, Harry got out of bed. He yawned and stretched before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As expected there sat Ron with Hermione who seemed to be having a quiet argument. Pretending not to notice her, Harry took his seat beside Ron. Ron took a look at him and his eyes widened.

"You're a mess!" he exclaimed. Everyone at the table turned to them for a moment before going about their business.

Harry, annoyed from the lack of sleep, replied, "Say it a little louder why don't you? I don't think the whole school heard."

Miserable and extremely tired, he reached for a piece of bread. He'd spent the night thinking but no idea had come into his head at all.

"Hi Harry," Luna's voice said from behind.

Harry turned to Luna and saw that she wasn't alone. Beside her stood lavender.

"Oh, hello," Harry said before turning his back on them again. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, we just wanted to know if—" Luna lowered her voice. –" if you've got a new plan?"

Harry shook his head. "Not right now. Do you?"

They shook their heads. They bid him goodbye and it was when they were gone that an idea struck him. There was on thing he hadn't tried. He wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a shot. After breakfast, he headed for his Charms lesson but stopped shortly when he heard voices down the corridor. He recognized her voice immediately. Trying not to be seen, Harry peeked through the corner. as he'd thought, there was Hermione standing in front of the boy from last night and they seemed to be arguing. Seeing this only made Harry smile.

"It was just for pretend! Honestly," she looked very frustrated. "And since you've done your deed why don't you go on and leave me alone?"

"I thought you were serious!" the boy replied. He looked very hurt.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I was just… Well as horrible as this sounds, using you. I just needed Harry to leave me alone…" she said.

"But—"

"No! Now go before someone sees us. And if anyone asks, I dumped _you."_

Harry found himself grinning from ear to ear. He did have a chance after all… he could only hope, like he had so many times before, that it would work.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well another two chapters up! Ha ain't I great? Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love getting reviews, it's like the highlight of my day! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen Surprise

**Chapter Fourteen – Surprise**

Everyone was startled by the sudden eruption of music throughout the school. The students were excited and the Professors, though amused, were trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Standing in the corridor, Ron had a vague idea of what was happening. Luna, Ginny and Lavender took a look around, trying to figure out what was going on. Neville, Seamus, and Draco looked quite scared. Suddenly a voice so familiar rang throughout the school.

"What day is it? And in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."

Everyone began to chatter excitedly. Hermione, halfway up the stairs, stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing… So much time."

Just then, everyone figured it out. Just like Hermione, they knew very well who the voice belonged to.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Harry," everyone was whispering.

"I didn't know he could sing!"

"Harry Potter? Wow!"

"Ooh," Luna giggled. "He took my idea!"

"Aw…" everyone said.

"All of the things, that I want to say, just aren't… Coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here."

Suddenly someone let out a shriek of excitement. "On the field! Someone's on the Quidditch field."

Everyone turned to exit the school, even the Professors. Hermione pushed through the crowd to catch up to Ron.

"What's going on?" she yelled over the noise.

"I don't know!" Ron replied.

Up on his broomstick, Harry watched as the entire school came out onto the field.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you."

His eyes fell upon Hermione. He smiled. Everyone was climbing up their house tower to get a better look. They looked up at Harry but he wasn't alone. On another broom was Dean Thomas and he and Harry held up a blank banner. It was nearly sundown. Of course, they were all too surprised to care.

"There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out… Everything she does is beautiful… Everything she does is right…"

From the Gryffindor tower, Hermione looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"He's crazy," she managed to choke.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do—" he laughed. Nearly everyone was singing. –" Nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of—" smiling, he let them sing.

--"You and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove and it's you and me…"

Suddenly the banner began to glow brightly and soon it was flashing the words, "I love you Hermione!" Harry put a spell on the banner to keep his end afloat and flew down to Hermione. Everyone was still singing.

"And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…" he took hold of her hand. "What day is it? And in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."

He smiled nervously. Everyone had suddenly become very quiet. Harry looked around. Ron and Lavender were staring at each other admirably, Ginny and Draco were locked in a passionate kiss and Seamus was wiping his tears away as Neville bawled his eyes out. He turned back to Hermione who was silently sobbing. He titled her face up to his and brushed her tears away softly.

"I'm sorry for everything Hermione," he said softly. "The last few days have been so horrible. I really am sorry."

"Hermione laughed through her tears. "Oh Harry!" she embraced him.

Harry returned her embrace, closing his eyes, savoring the moment. Around them, people were sniffling and wiping tears away.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered. She pulled back to look at him. "I love you too."

Harry smiled and right there in front of everyone, he kissed her. Everyone exploded with cheers and applause. Up on his broom, Dean pointed his wand upwards and fireworks filled the dark sky.

Harry held Hermione close and vowed to himself to never mess up the greatest thing he had. After their kiss, they watched the fireworks, both never feeling as happy as they were feeling then.

Harry looked at Ron and mouthed the words; "thank you" for he'd just realized that it just goes to show that a few simple words can go a very long way.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah... Another crappy ending. Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them! They were all like totally awesome. Anyways, once again, thanks for taking time out of your busy lives to read my story and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Have a nice day!

**-MarauderWormtail89**

PS: I forgot to do that thing I do when I finish lol so I'm doing it now--

Thank You Muchly To:

**harunosakura01** -- Omg lol you weirdo! As weird as you may be  
I appreciate that you read my story and enjoyed it! And update faster you slowpoke!

**Zarroc** -- Heeey thanks for the great reviews! Loved them! I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story!

**The Gryffindor Drummer** -- Nice reviews! Short but pleasant! Hope you come back to read some  
more of my material!

**Mysteriouscharm** -- Loved your reviews, lol aren't you glad that I didn't go on with the Hermione  
and Draco thing! Lol yes poor Harry, but as always he manages to do something right in the end.

**Goddess Of The Heart** -- Thanks for the reviews! Lol I only update every day because it's  
people like you who make me want to update!

To everyone I missed: YOU ALL ROCK! Hahaha This is long isn't it? Anyway, thanks for  
Reading once again and have a nice and harm free life!


End file.
